Familienerbe
by sambucus-nigra
Summary: Die Idee das Dudleys Kinder magische Fähigkeiten habe ist nicht neu, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Folgt also Liam und Magda nach Hogwarts. Spielt im selben Jahr wie der Epilog, also 19 jahre nach DH. Kann später auch Spoiler enthalten..


**Familienerbe – Kapitel 1**

* * *

Zusammenfassung : Okay, die Idee das Dudley magischen Nachwuchs hat ist nicht neu, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Folgt also Liam und Magda Dursley nach Hogwarts.

Warnung : Spiel nach DH, also können spoiler vorkommen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alles Drumherum gehören J.K. Rowlings oder welcher Verlag auch immer die Rechte besitzt.

* * *

**Grosse Erwartungen**

Je näher der 11. Geburtstag ihrer Kinder heranrückte, desto nervöser wurde Daffy. Wenn man aus einer der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien Englands stammte, konnte man gewisse Zeichen einfach nicht übersehen. Schon die Geburt von Zwillingen löste in ihr eine Vorahnung aus. Und im Verlauf der Jahre fielen ihr viele Kleinigkeiten auf. So fiel der heiße Topf, den ihr Sohn Liam vom Herd gerissen hatte im Bogen neben seine Füße und das geliebt Kuscheltier ihrer Tochter fiel in eine Pfütze um kurz darauf wieder völlig sauber zu sein. Und nie würde sie den entsetzten Blick des Lehrers vergessen, der ihr erzählte, dass ihre Tochter Magda den Stapel Klassenarbeiten angezündet habe ohne sie zu berühren. Seitdem war sie sich sicher dass ihre Kinder magisch wären und deshalb suchte sie jetzt jeden Tag den Himmel nach der Eule aus Hogwarts ab.

Wie stolz waren damals ihre Eltern gewesen, als ihre ältere Schwester Pansy den Brief bekam und mit viel Theater und guten Wünschen in den roten Zug stieg. Und wie schrecklich war ihr eigener 11. Geburtstag gewesen, als sie einsam in diesem furchtbaren Muggle-Internat am Fenster stand und wider besseres Wissen auf die Eule wartete. Aber sie kam nicht. An diesem Tag war ihr Schicksal besiegelt, sie war ein Squib! Eine Schande für ihre Eltern und die gesamte Familie. Man hatte sie schon früh auf eine Muggleschule gebracht und seit diesen 11.Geburtstag hatten ihre Eltern nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollen. Seitdem hasste Daffy die magische Welt, aus der sie so brutal vertrieben worden war.

Anfangs war es schwer gewesen. Sie hatte sich fremd und einsam im Internat gefühlt und ihre Familie schrecklich vermisst. Aber ihr Stolz hatte ihr geholfen. Sie hatte es allen gezeigt! Sie hatte ihren Platz in der Welt der Muggle gefunden, hatte geheiratet, Kinder bekommen und die Annehmlichkeiten der modernen Technik schätzen gelernt. Wer braucht schon einen Zauberstab, wenn er eine Mikrowelle haben kann.

Mit ihrem Mann hatte sie einmal kurz über Magie gesprochen, aber er hatte das Thema mit ‚was für ein Unsinn' beiseitegeschoben, was ihr nur recht war. Aber jetzt drohte die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen wieder in ihr Leben einzudringen. Und deshalb schaute Daffy immer wieder ängstlich in den Himmel.

Wenn sie allerdings nur etwas weniger nervös gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht gemerkt, dass auch ihr Mann von Tag zu Tag angespannter wurde. Denn auch Dudley Dursley hatte schon lange die heimliche sorge dass zumindest sein Sohn ein Zauberer werden könnte. Auch wenn er mittlerweile nicht nur älter sondern auch klüger geworden war, erfüllte ihn diese Idee mit Schrecken. Nur zu deutlich hörte er noch die Stimme seiner Mutter im Ohr, die 'widernatürliche Missgeburt' schrie. Er wollte keinen Sohn haben, der seltsame dinge konnte, in albernen Roben herumlief und mit dem Alltag nicht zurecht kam. Außerdem schien die Zaubererwelt gefährlich, voller Dämonen, Monster und Kriegen. Die Monate im sicheren Versteck des Ordens waren immer noch eine schreckliche Erinnerung und das Ende seiner unbeschwerten Kindheit. So eine Welt war einfach nichts für ihn und seine Familie. Man sollte ihn doch bitteschön einfach zufrieden lassen. Und wie sollte er seiner Frau erklären, das ihre Kinder Abnormalitäten waren und dass er schuld daran hatte. Oder gar seinen Eltern! Sein Verhältnis zu ihnen hatte sich zwar merklich abgekühlt, vor allem nachdem seine Mutter seine erste Ehe auseinandergebracht hatte, aber er respektierte sie noch immer. Und schließlich bezahlten sie einiges an Raten für sein Haus. Nicht auszudenken, wie die beiden auf einen weiteren Zauberer in der Familie reagieren würden.

Ungeachtet solcher elterliche Sorgen genossen die Zwillinge einfach die ersten warmen Tage des Frühlings und freuten sich auf ihren Geburtstag. Beide waren für ihr Alter recht groß und kräftig mit dicken blonden Haaren und roten Gesichtern. In ihrem Wesen waren sie aber recht unterschiedlich.

Magda kam ganz auf ihren Vater. Sie war energisch bis zur Rücksichtslosigkeit, war die geborene Anführerin und scheute sich auch nicht vor kleinen Schummelein um zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen. Sie war Klassensprecherin, spielte in der Hockeymannschaft und war jene Sorte von Mädchen, die bestimmten, wer in der Klasse cool war und wer nicht.

Ihr Bruder Liam dagegen war der stillere Zwilling. Er wirkte etwas linkisch, als ob er zu schnell gewachsen wäre. Auf Drängen seines Vaters war er im Boxclub. Dort war er zwar nicht schlecht, aber für Sport zeigte er keine wirkliche Begeisterung. Lieber spielte er mit seinen Freunden stundenlang am Computer. In der schule brachte er aber sehr gute Leistungen. Dudley murrte zwar manchmal, sein Sohn seie verweichlicht, war aber eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit beiden.


End file.
